


Music For Georgie

by CavityColours



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sweet Girl Hours, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavityColours/pseuds/CavityColours
Summary: Georgie spends time with Jennifer in her room, she finds a cassette tape Jen doesn't acknowledge for most of the evening.





	1. Chapter 1

Jennifer spent most of the time at Georgie's home, because now that she lived alone, they could spend time together without being worried about a parent bursting in on them kissing.

There was actually something a bit more to it.  
Jennifer figured Georgie couldn't sleep alone when she had asked her to sleep over for the first time a few months ago. Her dog, Timmy, was at the vet and would be alone for the night. She knew she could never admit that she couldn't sleep alone, but Jennifer enjoyed spending time with her anyhow.  
She slept over much more often after that, and even would occasionally spend time with Georgie at her work, whether it be at the Funns or with the Mayor.  
She would interview Georgie about working two jobs, working as a coffin builder, and what it was like working for the mayor.  
Georgie found her so adorable. She loved when the days were warmer and sunnier like this, how the sun reflected on Jennifer's glasses and warmed her brown eyes that matched her skin.  
Jennifer also loved sunny days and how Georgie's curly hair glowed a fiery red in the sunlight.

She was interviewing Georgie about building coffins for the 10th time, she had asked her everything under the sun.

Has she ever built a really big casket for a tall person? Yes. Rudyard overcharged the family, too.  
Could she ever make a coffin shaped armoir or shelf? Yeah, probably.  
Has she ever slept in a coffin? No, but Antigone has.

She switched off her broadcast recorder, replacing the cassette with one of music and advertisements, she finally put her headphones around her neck.

"Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?" Jennifer asked.

"Is this apart of the interview?"

"No, I stopped the recorder a second ago. I'm just asking you."

"What about your parents?" Georgie asked, hammering another nail.

"They've gone to the mainland for a week...so I'm alone." Jennifer looked down, lightly kicking dust.

Georgie smiled, and walked over to where Jennifer sat, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Not noticing Rudyard walking out the back door.

"Georgie! No public displays of affection while you're at work!" He shouted.

Georgie groaned and went back to the nearly-finished coffin, hammering one last nail in.

"Why is she here again?" Rudyard pointed at Jennifer, who was retreating into herself.

"She's interviewin' me."

"She always interviews you! She never interviews me!" He whined.

"Well, I don't really interview your sister either..." Jennifer piped.

"That's because she spends 23 hours of her day in a mortuary. She probably doesn't even know you're ever here."

"Actually, sir, Antigone's been going out a bit more often. Haven't you noticed?" Georgie asked.

Rudyard didn't even bother to reply to that, rather he changed the subject back to the coffin.  
The two girls glanced at eachother. Georgie shook her head, Rudyard could be callous, but she knew that deep down he cared about his sister.

"It's done, sir."

"Excellent. You can go home now."

"What?" Georgie blinked in mild disbelief.

"Go home, Georgie. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

Rudyard nodded at the blushing radio host and sauntered back in the house.  
Georgie looked at Jennifer, who shrugged in equal confusion.

The two of them headed back into the house, Georgie stopped at the mortuary door, calling a goodbye to Antigone, who groaned a "See you tomorrow..." Georgie barely heard.

Jennifer laced her fingers with Georgie's as they walked out of the house to the redhead's moped.  
Climbing onto it, she situated herself behind Georgie, wrapping her arms around her middle.

It was a short ride, but Jennifer always enjoyed riding around with Georgie. They used to race around for fun until Agatha told them to stop or she'll arrest both of them on account of "noise pollution."

Jennifer hopped off the moped when they pulled up to her home. She unlocked the door, Georgie following close behind her. Up to the stairs, Jennifer pushed open the door of her dark bedroom, flipping on a light.

Her room seemed trapped in another decade, utterly cluttered with broadcast equipment. Strewn around were cassettes and vhs tapes, a powder blue rotary phone sat atop her desk, surrounded by cords and other plugs.  
At the end of her bed was a small tv with a built-in vhs player and antenna. Next to Jennifer's bed, on an old wooden set of drawers was a radio clock, a small pile of cassettes and a tape player.  
The walls were plastered with movie posters like Do The Right Thing and The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Under one of the cluttered desks were two crates of vinyl records.  
Taped on the wall in front of Jennifer's main set up was a music broadcast schedule.  
Jennifer rushed around her room trying to make it seem cleaner, but Georgie reassured her everything was okay. She sat on the edge of Jennifer's bed, and picked up one of the cassette boxes.  
Georgie flipped over the box, all she caught was "For Georgie," scrawled in Jennifer's handwriting.  
She smiled, putting the cassette back down. She turned back to Jennifer, who was setting aside her portable broadcast equipment and sitting at her desk.

"I have to finish up this evening's news and then I can just play music the rest of the time. Broadcast stops at midnight-"

"I know." Georgie said.

Jennifer turned around in confusion.

"I lay awake listenin' to your broadcast until it stops...even if it's just music, 'cause I know it's you."

Jennifer kicked her swivel chair around, trying to hide her blush. Georgie came up behind her and played with her hair.

"I love your hair so much, Jen," she said quietly.

Usually she hated the spectacle of people wanting to touch her natural curls, but she never minded Georgie. She smiled, and her eyes widened a bit. Jerking her chair around.

"Do you want to do the broadcast?" She asked excitedly.

Georgie nodded, pulling a second swivel chair from the other cluttered desk.  
Jennifer handed Georgie the news report and switched off the music and turned it back to the main microphone.

"This is Jennifer DeLaCroix, Piffling FM. This evening I have a very special guest host with me, Georgie Crusoe!"

Jennifer nudged her and nodded at the microphone.

"Uh...Hey." She said.

The radio host enthusiastically nudged Georgie through the evening report, giving her thumbs up and mouthing that she was going great. The grin on Jennifer's face helped, it made her so happy.  
After Georgie has completed the report, Jennifer took control again, much to the redhead's relief.

"... Good night, Piffling Vale, good night!" Jennifer switched off her microphone and started the cassette of random music she played for the remaining hours until midnight.

Jennifer threw her arms around Georgie's neck,

"You did great! Really great!"

Georgie sighed through her nose, and eyed the crates of records under the other desk. She asked if she could look through them.  
Jennifer let her go and she sauntered to the crates, dropping to her knees.  
She flipped through Jennifer's records. She was rather impressed with the collection - punk, swing music, synthpop, new wave and -

"You really like girl groups from the 60's, Jen?"

Jennifer swiveled around in her chair.  
"My mum gave me those! She saw The Ronettes live once!"

"Not judgin' you," she said, picking a Chiffons record and carefully placing it on the turntable. She slowly and cautiously placed the needle on the edge of record and soon the room filled with the four girls singing _"Why Am I So Shy?"_

Jennifer softly banged her head against her desk. _Of all the records, Georgie had to pick that one?_  
Georgie grinned and pulled Jennifer up to her feet. She laced her fingers with Jennifer's.  
The words the record sang found their way to Jennifer's heart. How could she ever tell Georgie that she loved her so? She supposed she wouldn't tell her unless she told her first.

_Oh, why, oh why am I so shy?_

The song faded to "Sweet Talkin' Guy" and Jennifer was grateful it was a song she and Georgie could dance to. Jennifer sang along, changing it a sweet talkin' gal.  
They danced and sang through the first side of the record. Jennifer happily stumbled to the turntable, replacing the needle on the rest. Not bothering to flip over the record, she collapse onto her bed with Georgie.

Georgie sidled closer, pressing a chaste kiss to her. The redhead's mind itched about the cassette, wanting to ask but not wanting to make it awkward.

"Do you want to order a pizza and watch a movie?" Jen asked.

"Sure," Georgie said, lifting herself up. "Wait. I didn't bring pajamas with me."

"You could borrow my clothes..."

Georgie smiled, eyeing Jennifer's shirt that had the MTV logo with the words "MTV Get Off The Air!" painting over it.  
Jennifer enjoyed watching movies, but had a very distinct hatred for cable tv, she despised mtv and reality shows and tv news and infotainment. It annoyed her, sometimes Georgie would listen to her lament about the radio possibly becoming obsolete. Georgie always reassured her that no one on Piffling would dare to get rid of the radio.

Jennifer knelt in front of her drawers, pulling out a pair of shorts for herself and pair for Georgie, in addition to a shirt. She tossed the clothes to Georgie, and said she was going to go change in the bathroom.  
As Jennifer left, Georgie changed out of her clothes to Jennifer's. A simple pair of black cotton shorts and a shirt for the song "Take On Me" by A-Ha. The shirt had bits of the comic scenes from the music video. Rather ironic, really.  
Jennifer popped back in the room, wearing nearly identical shorts.

"Do you know what kind of pizza you want?" She asked, picking up the receiver on the rotary phone.

"Yeah, pepperoni, but where on this island is delivering pizza?"

"Chapman's..."

Georgie sighed, of course. That might as well be a thing. Jennifer went back to dialing the number, as she sorted through Jen's VHS tapes. She picked out Rock N' Roll High School . It had The Ramones in it! How could she resist?  
Jennifer hung up the phone and turned to Georgie, who held up the VHS case.

"Oh! I love that one! It's gimmicks and jokes are so dumb that they're surreal."

"I just like The Ramones."

"I'm surprised you haven't watched it yet, then." Jennifer said, helping Georgie up.

"Do you want to wait until the pizza co-"  
Just then, the bell rang downstairs.  
_That was really quick_ , Jennifer said she'll get it and grabbed a few pound notes off her desk, heading downstairs.  
She reappeared a moment later with a pizza box and sodas.  
She handed the food to Georgie and moved to place the VHS into the compartment, rattling the antenna and hitting the side of the TV, explaining that it works, but just takes a little bit of coaxing.  
The girls snuggled up to each other, eating pizza and laughing at the antics of Riff Randal.

After the movie ended and the pizza box was tossed to the floor and empty soda cans littered the bedside table, the two girls held each other close.

"Georgie...I have something for you." Jennifer murmured.

"What is it?" Georgie whispered, fully knowing it was the cassette tape.  
Jennifer reached past her and picked up the cassette, player and earbuds.

"I made you a mixtape...I was hoping we could listen to it together."

"I love you, Jen," She softly kissed her. Jennifer handed Georgie one of the earbuds and moved onto her back to put the cassette in. The magnetic tape wirred to life.

Jennifer turned on her side again, she took off her glasses and put them on the bedside table. Snuggling up to Georgie, they listened to the sound of Jennifer's melodic love; gently drifting to sleep.


	2. Georgie's Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music on Jen's cassette for Georgie

[In The Aeroplane Over The Sea - Neutral Milk Hotel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hD6_QXwKesU)

[Love Is Strange - Zombina & The Skeletones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZzaFnMWTX0)

[Oh, I Love You - The Ronettes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9qRrrOBjwI)

[V.I.P - Teen Suicide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcZEJ90fayQ)

[Everything At Once - Lenka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2AshX3tfHU)

[Youngest I Will Be - Matt & Kim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHXtHZp2J-o)

[Oh My Lover - The Chiffons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIIEhd6T1Xg)

[Under Your Spell - Desire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K7rmxjk5RQ)

[She Had The World - Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQbxjG7ErRA)

[Only Your Love Can Save Me - The Marvelettes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIrPG0NBik8)

[Mama Said - The Shirelles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L842mz-tNBQ)

[Us - Regina Spektor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9fVYBG_4Ck)

[Comme Des Enfants - Coeur De Pirate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQnlR2effdQ)

[Hot Patootie - Meatloaf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vBrSWZnB9c)


End file.
